


Illumination

by amindaya



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amindaya/pseuds/amindaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik's unspoken feelings for each other are revealed when they get caught under the mistletoe together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/gifts).



[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=33kr4zn)


End file.
